


hhHHECK

by NaniTheFucc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /looks off into the distance in shame/, I need to go to bed, M/M, please don't read this you're wasting your time, shitpost, this is complete shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheFucc/pseuds/NaniTheFucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daishou stumbles into his worst enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	hhHHECK

**Author's Note:**

> whatever enjoy

Kuroo x Daishou xxx hot yaois don't like don't read xD  
Daishou was walking down neko street with cherry blossom petals flowing past him. a cat walked up to him and nya'd at him and he hissed and kicked it into the sun. He has a burning hatrid for cats because it reminds him of his worst enemy.  
He turned around only to face him. that shit eating grin and his bed head hair and bedroom eyes.   
He loved him hated him. "Stupid b-baka uwwaah!!" Daishou screeched. He turned around and stomped away but Kuroo grabs his wrist. "N-NANI??? STUPID BAKA ASS BITCH LEAVE ME ALONE" He tried to wriggle away from the seme's grasp but he was too strong.  
Kuroo leaned in and kISSED HIM (XDD KYAAAA KAWAII!) And Daishou moaned and turned into a snake, his true form. Kuroo gasped at the sight. He looked ab-so-lute-ly filthy.   
Kuroo backed away and turned his head "i'm sorry Subaru™, this just cant be. You're just too filthy." He walked away leaving Daishou to cry in thr middle of the street.   
Hours later he killed himself by spiking a volleyball to his own face. Rest in peice you fedora tipping normie.

**Author's Note:**

> ???? bye


End file.
